Math!
" | image = Mapples.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 8 (28 overall) | airdate = December 15, 1997 | previous = "Blue's ABCs" | next = "Blue's Birthday"}} Math! is the eighth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 23rd episode to air and the 28th produced. Elements * Question: What does Blue want to buy? * Clues: ** 1. Ice Cubes ** 2. A Cup ** 3. Lemons * Answer: Lemonade * Incorrect Answer: The lemons wear the cup as a hat and slip around on ice cubes * Living room picture: Present Store (Same as Mailbox's Birthday, also the skidoo location) Summary Steve and Blue teach the viewers about counting and doing the process of math. Characters *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Crows (debut) *Stamp Book *Cash Register (debut) Recap Steve and Blue are counting along. Steve needed a new crayon, because he cannot write very well due to the fact that it is downright puny. He plans to get a new crayon later. Blue wanted to buy something too. Blue has Steve play Blue's Clues to figure out what she wants to buy. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable. Now, Steve counts out how many clues he had to find which was three. He takes ten steps into the kitchen, near an ice cube tray with ten ice cubes and an ice bucket with five ice cubes (one was behind the other four, which were stacked in a two-by-two square). He counts out ten ice cubes in the ice cube tray. After counting the ice cubes, the stacked ones in the bucket collapses to reveal a paw-print on the other ice cube. Steve draws the first clue with a nubby crayon. Steve genuinely promises that he will get a new crayon soon, but he still needs more clues. But first, he helps Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper count their apples. Mr. Salt had three apples and Mrs. Pepper had five apples. He also had to find out who had more apples. Mrs. Pepper had more apples because five is less than three. Next, Steve made sure that both Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper had the same number of apples; four. Then, he had to figure out how many they had altogether to take to the picnic. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper had eight apples altogether because four plus four is eight. After that, he counts how many steps it takes to get from the kitchen to the garden. Then, helps Shovel and Pail count their graham crackers. Shovel had eight and Pail had seven. Now, Steve had to figure out who had more graham crackers. Shovel had more graham crackers because eight is greater than seven. Then, Steve had to figure out how many they had altogether to take to the picnic. Shovel and Pail had 15 crackers altogether because seven plus eight is 15. Steve heads back into the kitchen to the area near the sink. On the left side is one picnic basket with a picnic blanket and one baguette inside it, while on the right side there are five cups (one has a paw-print on it while the others are stacked), four stacked plates, and ten spoons in two rows. He asks how many picnic baskets there are, the viewers answer one. He then ask how many paw prints there are, the viewers also answer one. When Steve says they are right, the viewers say it is a clue. Steve agrees (one paw print, one clue), before realizing that the viewers found the second clue. He asked where it is. They said it was on the cup. Steve finds it and concludes that their second clue is a cup. He gets his notebook out and draws the 2nd clue with the nubby crayon. In the Mailtime segment, Mailbox counts from 25 to 27. After saying hi to Mailbox, Steve asked 27 of what. Mailbox said there there was 27 stamps in his stamp collecting book and shows them to Steve before giving him his letter. In the letter, a group of four kids each wanted the same amount of pizza. First the pizza was cut into two slices, which was not enough, so the pizza was cut into four equal quarters. Each kid got a fourth slice of the pizza. After that, Steve skidoos into the present store. Steve pulls out his wallet and he had seven Blue dollars. He buys a new crayon which was worth two Blue dollars. He had five Blue Dollars left because seven minus two is five. Steve wanted to buy something else with what he had leftover. He thought he could buy a pair of green socks, but they were worth six Blue Dollars and he was one Blue Dollar short. However, a green hat was worth three Blue Dollars and he could buy it. Gallery 320264b.jpg 206925b.jpg Math_001.jpg Math_002.jpg Math_003.jpg Math_004.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme Math.gif|From the Portugal Dub. default (6).jpg|From the Portugal Dub. Math_005.jpg Math_006.jpg Math_007.jpg|Ice Cubes Math_008.jpg Math_009.jpg 466007048_640.jpg|Now Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper both have four apples. blues-clues-series-2-episode-8.jpg|From The UK Dub. Math_010.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Apples.jpg Math_011.jpg Math_012.jpg default (4).jpg|From the Portugal Dub. Blue's Clues Shovel with Graham Crackers.jpg Math_013.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Graham Crackers.jpg Math_015.jpg Math_016.jpg Math_017.jpg Math_018.jpg|Cup MAIL Season 2 Episode 8.png Mailtime Season 2 Math.png Mailtime Season 2 Theme 8.gif Shigo Correio Geemo (Math).gif|From the Portugal Dub. Correio Season 2 Math.png|From the Portugal Dub. Cheer Math.png|Post Time Season 2 Math|link=Mailtime, Math! Mailtime Season 2 Theme 8s.gif Math_019.jpg Math_020.jpg Math_021.jpg Math_022.jpg Math_023.jpg Math_024.jpg Math_025.jpg Math_026.jpg Math_027.jpg Math_028.jpg Math_029.jpg Math_030.jpg Math_031.jpg Math_032.jpg Math_033.jpg Math_034.jpg Math_035.jpg Math_036.jpg Math_037.jpg Math_038.jpg Math_039.jpg Lemons.png|Lemons Math_041.jpg Math_042.jpg Nm785.gif|Wrong answer from the Portugal Dub. Math_043.jpg Math_044.jpg Math_045.jpg Math_046.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Lemonade Stand.jpg Math_048.jpg Math_049.jpg Math_050.jpg Math_051.jpg Math_052.jpg Math_053.jpg Math_054.jpg default (5).jpg|From the Portugal Dub. Math_055.jpg Ducks.png Ducks (1999).JPG|UK Version Watch Episode Trivia *The video letter segment was directed by Hal Rifken. *This is the last produced episode to use the drumroll after the third clue is found. *This is the first of two episodes in which Steve draws clues with a broken crayon. The other was Blue Is Frustrated. **It's possible that this episode takes place after Blue Is Frustrated. *When Steve got a new crayon, it looked like just like any crayon he always uses to draw the clues in his notebook. *This is the second time Steve skidoos into the Present Store. He will skidoo there again in the next episode. *This is Blue's second time to skidoo into the present store. *In the present store, there was a notebook that looks like Steve's notebook. It costs 13 blue dollars. *This is the first episode with numbers. **The second was Numbers Everywhere!. *This episode used the "A Clue" phrase from Blue Wants to Play a Game and Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! *This is the second of two bonus episodes on the 2003 DVD release of Blue Takes You to School. *Sidetable's face appears onscreen before Steve interacts with her in this episode. *The Mailtime Song footage was the same footage as What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Was Blue's Dream About?. *There are 27 stamps in Mailbox's Stamp Book. **There are few stamps from Seasons 1 and 2's flashback. **The stamp on the upper left corner (with a pizza with a 1/4 slice cut from it) looks exactly like the one on this episode's letter, only it is on its right side. *This episode uses the same ice skating theme from the Season 1 episode A Snowy Day. *This was the only time a clue is found in the present store. *This is the fourth time that Steve realizes that the viewer tells him there was a clue after he uses his listening skills. The first time was in Mailbox's Birthday, the 2nd time was Blue's Favorite Song, the 3rd time was Blue Goes to the Beach and the 5th time was What Is Blue Trying to Do?. *When Steve counts his steps from the kitchen to the garden, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper count their apples to 8 in the process. **When they counted to 4 and 8, the numbers appeared on the kitchen doormat. **In the process, a crow perched on the tree for each number counted until 12. *Steve buys and wears a green baseball cap with a picture of the Blue's Clues house in it. He will wear it again in Geography and will appear hanging on a hat stand in Shy and A Surprise Guest. *This is the last episode with the exception of Blue's Big Costume Party and Blocks where Steve gives a wrong answer. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *This is the last episode made/aired in 1997. However, the credits said it was made/aired in 1996. *In the Pistas Da Blue version of this episode, when Duarte gets spinned by Blue, his microphone base is shown attached to the back of his pants. *In the Pistas Da Blue version, Duarte does not look happy during the "Play Blue's Clues" song. *When Steve says "2" a boom mic can be seen on top of the screen, when Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer a boom mic is seen on the right bottom screen, and in the present store when Steve finds the third clue - lemons, the boom mic is seen on the screen. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Pawprint What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:That Way What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Category:A Clue What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? Category:No It's A Clue Math Category:Notebook What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show Category:Thinking Chair What Was Blue's Dream About?